Melasha
by Dragon.Clexanya.Queen
Summary: Just short one-shot, no continue. It's my first one, so nothing special.


Melasha

,Will you admit it?" Clint asked his best friend. ,I don't know what are you talking about." Natasha answered and with every word she punched punching bag. She had nothing on her wrist, so she was bleeding.

They were on way to Russian Sibir, where was their next mission. They flew with their friends by plane called Bus, because they had mission ,age, witch means, that they were just on Bus flying from on mission to another one. This one was last of this ,age,.

,You know what I am talking about-", but he was interrupted by read-head. ,Of course I don't know. I can't see what are you thinking about. I am not telekinesis." she reminded him. ,You are in love." he told her the truth. Natasha started to punch the bag harder and more. ,Love is for children." She told him her normal sentence about love.

In that moment Clint moved forward, so he stood right between Natasha and the bag. ,Tash," he said as he caught her arms and he put them down, ,stop playing this theatre, it has no sense. Both of us know, that you are in love with-", but she again interrupted him. ,I can't love." she whispered into created silence.

,So, can please let me train? I really need to get it out of me." she put on her bad-ass tone again, so he made big step back, and Natasha started punch and kick again. He stood there for few minutes and then he left her.

When Natasha was sure, that anyone can see or even hear her, she sat down and she put her head between her knees. Single tear rolled down threw her face. She sat there for few seconds, as she stood up, and started to train again, harder than before, if it was possible.

She didn't know, that someone saw her, threw cameras. Melinda May had in fact same chat with Phil, few minutes ago, during her tai-chi training. She needed to calm down and he used it against her. ,Twenty minutes to landing. Suit up. Meeting in conference in five." she sid into the coms.

Five minutes later all four of them were in, so Coulson started: , Ok, so let's say our plan again. I and Clint will go to downstairs to put there bombs. Mel, Tasha you have upstairs. Don't forget to-" but he was interrupted by both women ,Don't forget to download the data, we know." they both said as one man. Phil and Clint exchanged look : 'they are definitely in love'. ,Ok, everyone buckle up, we have to land." Coulson and Clint went down and Tasha ran behind Melinda to cockpit as copilot. She had deal with Clint, who she was fighting with about a copilot seat. To mission her, from mission him.

,We can land, everything is ok, I checked it double." Natasha said she she did it. ,Ok, you two down there, hold on." Melinda said as she started to land. It took her just two minutes to go down. ,We are here, you can unbuckle now." Melinda said into the com. ,Tasha, you Ok?" She asked her friend. ,No" Natasha responded truly. If Clint or Phil would ask her, she would lie, but to May she was always honest, as she was told few years ago. ,But I am ready to kick asses, a lot of them." After that response Mel smiled a little, ,Well, let's do than." And as she said it, they went down.

,So, let's go" Coulson said when they were ready. ,We'll meet here in thirty minutes. Don't die." As he said it Natasha and Melinda rolled their eyes up, while they started to run to Red Room base. There weren't any girls now, so they had ,licence to kill,. Both of them had unwritten rule: never kill child.

When they arrived next to the base they nodded to each other and on unspoken three Mlinda broke a door and Natasha covered her with guns. They heard alarm, so they didn't wait any longer and ran threw halls to computer centre.

It took them just five minutes and more agents than they could count. Melinda looked over the only door in room while Natasha started downloading all file, trying not to look on titles or numbers. After ten minutes and five more dead bodies Natasha finally said into her com, ,Done.". ,Return to the Bus, do you copy? No smaller missions." Coulson said, because he knew them that well,Copy that." They both responded.

On their way back they met more agents, who are now unconsciousness or dead. When they are just few decades meters ahead of Bus, Melinda turns back and she sees a sniper, who is pointing on Natasha, so she poke her to side, but she didn't have enough time to get back, so she got shot into lstomach. While she was falling down Natasha shot the sniper, three times, so threat was partly eliminated.

Natasha just kneel down and is trying to stop bleeding from Melinda's lower stomach. ,Why did you do it?" she asked to distract her friend. ,Because he wanted to shoot you in your head, so I saved yours ass and it distracted him, so wouldn't shoot that well and I had true in both times." She lightly smiled, and it was smile full of hidden pain.

,Just talk to me, ok?" she waited for Melinda's nod. ,I'll get you to mad-base, just talk to me." Read-head said as she picked up her friend. ,You can do this just don't fall asleep. Hey, May," Natasha lightly smacked her face. ,Have you seen your mom?" Natasha asked as she walked to the Bus. ,No, she haven't responsed me for a while." Natasha could hear noise from back and as she turned she saw Phil and Clint running to them. ,Mel, talk to me, say something." Coulson said as he arrived. ,Clint take her, Natasha prepare medic." As he said Clint took Melinda from Natasha, who ran to prepare things.

One hour later

Melinda is now unconscious on machines and her bleeding is stopped and rest of them is in command centre. Natasha was hiding her real emotions behind her extremely thick mind wall. ,We need to take off and fly to California base, no argue. We have no clue how big damage can the bullet make." Natasha said. , I'll set the course." Clint dissapeard. ,I'll call that we are coming," Phill went into the office.

Natasha stood there for few seconds before she decided to go to visit May. As she walked down there she found out that it was harder and harder for her to hide her emotions. When she arrived down there she sat next to Melinda's bad. She could feel tears rolling down from her eyes, she let them, just because no one could see her.

Line Break

,We have to do something." Clint said. ,But we can't, they need to figure things out. How far are we from S.H.I.E.L.D. base?" ,Three, Four hours. I don't like that idea." ,Neither do I." Coulson responded. ,I think they just need more time and space. Let's go to check them." Clint nodded.

Back in med-base

,Just wake up Linda, just wake up." Natasha used nickname for the most emergency cases. ,Please wake up, I need you to wake up." and after these words she sat there in silence of medical machines. When Clint and Phil arrived Natasha just sat there, staring into the glass.

One hour later Melinda started to wake up, she could hear just med machines and she quickly remember what happen, as she opened her eyes she saw Natasha sitting near her bed. ,Natasha." Melinda whispered.

,Mel, you are awake, thanks god." Natasha said, being not far from happy. ,How long?" Melinda asked. ,You were asleep?" Asian nodded. ,Just two hours. You got shot for me, why?" Natasha asked curious.

,Because you are more than friend to me, you know?" Melinda smiled lightly when she finally said those words. Natasha looked surprised, that was new for her, to feel something like this. Natasha just wanted to say the whole truth. ,I-I think I feel same way for you." she said, slowly, because she needs time to say it. They both smiled, honestly, nicely, witch any of them do usually.

,So we give it shot?" Melinda asked Natasha. ,I think we do."


End file.
